Lóbrego final
by Daeream
Summary: Todo era parte del acuerdo que habían hecho desde un principio, una vez hecho y cumplido sus sueños podían apartarse, pero parece que uno de los dos no quiere hacerlo.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo**

* * *

_"Sé que nunca dejare de ser un Evans..."_...Esas palabras, ella lo sabía. Si todo esto algún día terminaba él se iba de separar de ella.

Siempre lo supo pero... ¿por qué le dolía?

_"El chico se había ido con aquella mojigata; Blair-¡Todos los hombres son iguales!-grito mirando en el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas" _

No lo había notado, le había dolido que la dejara de esa manera.

Y más por otra chica tenía miedo.

El albino permaneció en el suelo tocando mientras que los demás bailaban, esa misma noche Blair habida abrazado a Soul y Maka, todavía lo podía sentir como poco a poco todo terminaba.

Pero bueno ¿así es la vida? si miras al pasado y sientes nostalgia son los grandes logros que tendrás en toda tu vida. Es por que tu vida valió la pena vivir, la supiste vivir.

Se sentó en el sillón sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía, era un vacío molesto.

_"Pero es algo que hemos estado haciendo juntos desde antes ¿no?" _

¿Cómo contestar aquella pregunta?

**_12 a.m _**

-Iré...a dormir-dijo la chica de ojos color jade, Soul bostezo y la miro, Maka noto que tenía ojeras.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo-Finalizo.

El chico asintió, últimamente no la molestaba. Se estaban distanciado, tanto era de esa forma que hoy no habían notado su presencia, Maka enfrascada en su libro y Soul escuchando su Jazz.

Apago el estéreo y fue el primero en encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Por qué los días parecen melancólicos? Hay algo que quiere cambiar, la chica suspiro quitándose su ropa casual para ponerse la pijama.

Hacia un poco de calor, miro por su ventana volviendo a mirar la luna como la última vez que miro a Crona...era hora de cambiar. Suspiro pegando su mejilla sintiendo el frio rozar en estas, recordó todo esos pequeños momentos con Soul no eran de los que muchos dirían románticos. Pero él estaba presente y hacia que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

Poco a poco fue cayendo a su cama, se sentía débil. Y sabía que Soul estaba en la otra habitación, algo en ella le gritara que fuera, cerró los ojos pegada en la pared con una lágrima cayendo de su mejilla.

Soul se iba a ir.

_Dio vueltas en lo que parecía ser una pequeña fiesta de Shibusen; la fiesta de bienvenida, los cellos sonaban con esa intensidad que te hacía sentir un laberinto, al menos para ella. Se detuvo unos segundos, podía escuchar dos pianos. _

_Siguió el cual le atraía, cuando avanzaba por los pasillos estrechos y góticos que tenía el salón de fiestas, podía escuchar con claridad el piano que tocaba las octavas como si fueran la melodía de su alma. _

_Y lo vio. _

_-Vaya...tengo la oportunidad de verte de nuevo-dijo en voz alta Maka. _

_Dejo de tocar, el chico la miro arqueando la ceja, Maka soltó algunas risas mientras se acercaba, el chico contuvo su respiración nervioso-Nunca hubiera podido hacer lo que ahora hare, acercarme a ti y decirte...todo. _

_-¿Te conozco? _

_Maka esbozo una sonrisa-Lo harás, pero yo llegue primero antes de que mi yo terca viniera a decirte lo fascinante que has tocado. _

_-¿De...que hablas? _

_Resoplo. _

_-En mi tiempo, te iras, pero no quiero que lo hagas-soltó algunas risas ironicas-Asi que evitare que eso pase no quiero volver a conocerte. _

_Cuando lo miro a los ojos el chico tenía una mirada sombría-Esta bien, ya me he acostumbrado que todo lo que quería me odie…o…-su voz se cortó-me...abandone. _

_Maka miro al techo del lugar y solo sintió la lluvia caer en su cara-Soul...-puso su mano cerca de su pecho. _

_-No me dejes... _

_-¿¡Eh?! _

Abrió los ojos jadeando, esa persona que vi en el piano, no era Soul. Era simplemente...yo.

Se puso unos jeans azules marinos con una blusa blanca, dejo su cabello suelto. Tomo aire y... abrió la puerta.

-Oh, Maka buenos días-dijo pasando con una bolsa de basura.

-¿Ah?-canturreo Maka cruzando los brazos mientras se recargaba cerca de la puerta-¿Soul limpiando?-se mofo.

Soul soltó una carcajada, su corazón se detuvo, Soul limpiando, definitivamente se iba ir.

Salió disparada hacia la entrada-¿Pero qué…?-exclamo Soul mirando hacia su dirección, en cuanto abrió la puerta y había salido, sintiendo como quería que Soul la siguiera por detrás. Entonces tenía miedo a lo que le obligaba a decir.

¿Qué te pasa Maka? Su voz fría resonó en su mente.

La cerro, bajo las escaleras y siguió corriendo con las lágrimas resbalando sus mejillas.

Solo quería correr, correr y que nunca fuese encontrada. Paso entre las calles llorando, hasta quedarse en un callejón lejos de toda la humanidad y sollozar abrazando sus piernas-¡Idiota!

...¿Pero a quien le estas diciendo idiota?

A la persona que no logra superar a la muerte de su... ¿Madre? o al chico que intenta seguir adelante, a la chica que le duele que su padre ame otra mujer sabiendo que su madre este muerta.

A las dos personas que fingen que sigue viva, o al menos ella. Su padre lo ha aceptado.

**_9:01 p.m _**

Abrió los ojos adolorida de la espalda, suspiro débilmente levándose, preparándose para lo peor. Camino lo mas rápido al recordar la sensación de que Soul se fuera, conteniendo sus sollozos saco sus llaves las cuales casi caían en el suelo por la rapidez, ya había entrado al departamento.

De fondo sonaba una banda de Jazz esta vez una canción... vacía.

Seguia llorando-¿Moka?-limpio sus lágrimas.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un rayo, miro a la ventana estaba lloviendo. Soul se asomó desde la cocina-¿¡Cuánto tiempo me dejaras esperando pecho plano?! ¡Te fuiste desde...!-sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos. Maka, estaba llorando.

Que graciosa era la vida, ella arreglaba una parte y ahora el sería feliz, Pero ¿cuándo el arreglaría la suya?

Es...verdad eso a él, no le concierne.

Solo escucho como se acercaba, y su corazón latir rápido.

-¿Maka?-la tomo de los hombros-¿Que paso...?-la chica se desplomo en los brazos del albino, temblaba como una gelatina, cerró los ojos no queriendo hacer contacto visual. Se sentía enferma.

Pero no tenía gripe.

Era el dolor.

-¿¡Maka?!

El sonido de la parte feliz de la canción termino y sonó unas sinfonías relajantes y melancólicas.

-S-Soul-titubeo Maka-¿A dónde vas?

Los ojos de Soul se entrecerraron mirando al suelo se dejó caer en este con Maka.

-¿¡A dónde vas?! -grito Maka entre sollozos comenzando a sentir apnea por llorar-Por qué...no…me lo d-dijiste.

-Lo hicimos, Maka. Desde un principio.

Y era verdad.

-Y...entonces por... ¿no lo recuerdo?

Pensó que iba a sonreír, pero no lo hiso.

-Porque eres terca-dijo cerrando los ojos adentrándose al sonido de la canción-Y yo me decidí a cambiar.

Soltó un sollozo-¡No me dejes!-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, este la miro-¡Me dijiste que...!

Soul se levantó bruscamente provocando que Maka retrocediera lagrimeando, intento parar de llorar pero volvía a soltar sollozos. La miro a los ojos seriamente-Madura...Maka, no todo va estar contigo-sonrió mirando el techo de la habitación-Todos cambiamos para él bien y otros para el mal... pero eso lo decidimos, como es que queremos cambiar.

Cerro los ojos escuchando ahora el piano-Todo...tiene que irse-finalizo, Maka ahogo otro sollozo apretando sus puños-Soul... ¿que…me...pasa?-tartamudeo, el corazón de Soul latió, era un latido que hacía que sintiera un nudo en su panza, suspiro.

-Dicen...que, si tomas la mano de cualquier persona-Soul se acercó y apenas junto la mano con la de Maka-Sentiras un latido y sabrás que...-miro las manos de los dos, dudo pero la apreto y lo sintieron.

Sus corazones latieron con más fuerza-Maka...

Apreto con más fuerza su mano-¿Me amas?

No contesto, Soul gruño sonrojado desviando la mirada-¡Mírame a los ojos!

-¿¡P-por qué?!-grito Maka apretando su mano con la de él.

-Por qué...si no lo aceptas que lo haces, solo hay 2 ocasiones en el que una persona no mira a la otra... 1 porque le miente y otra...por qué lo ama.

-¡Son las dos!-grito Maka soltando más lágrimas, Soul apreto sus dientes al mismo tiempo que la mano de Maka, su corazón se oprimió latiendo con más fuerza, soltó un suspiro débil.

-Me dije a mi mismo que si mi amor por ti crecería, te molestaría como podría y encontraría todo lo malo de ti y mírame ¿¡seguiré amándote?! Incluso...sí…¿Me voy?-grito jadeando, estaba nervioso-¡no lo sé! Y quiero dejar de sentirme así.

-Te amo...-dijo Maka en un susurro, se miraron a los ojos, ahora solo se podía escuchar como la lluvia chocaba en las ventanas del departamento.

Maka se acercó de poco a poco, y puso su cabeza cerca del pecho de Soul.

Este la tiro al suelo y la acorralo, comenzó con acariciarle la mejilla, Soul cerró los ojos sintiendo sus caricias. Acaricio su cabello rubio, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, se acercaron de a poco.

Y rozaron sus labios, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo besándolo con lo poco que se sabía. Soul tímidamente hiso lo mismo tembloroso.

Se volvieron a mirar, desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Idiota...mírame.

Soltó una risa-¿Si no que?

-No podre besarte...

Se sentó y la atrajo con el volviéndola a besar-Te he amado... desde que te conocí, gracias-dijo Soul recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Pero te vas a ir...y-Soul la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tenía nervios, no sé si iba a secuestrarte o llevarte cargando aunque me patearas, tenía miedo que me recordaras que era parte del trato y que no me amabas por nunca tratarte como debí, no eres perfecta y mucho menos lo soy yo.

-Soul...

-Te...-tartamudeo cerrando los ojos nervioso-Te amo mucho...

Recargaron sus frentes mirándose débilmente a los ojos, Soul puso sus manos por debajo de su blusa acariciando su torso. De poco a poco comenzó a quitarsela y Maka cayó encima de Soul correspondiendo sus besos mientras este acariciaba su espalda.

**_"Pero, algún día, todos debemos de madurar Maka"_**

* * *

**Yep final abierto, por que me gusta hacerlos (?)**


End file.
